School Patrol: Hinyanko High School Hijinx
by Elias Vincent
Summary: After discovering a yearbook from their time at Bakeneko High School the Hinyanko siblings reminisce on certain memories during their time at school. What adventures & memories will they uncover? (Collab between Elias Vincent & Mattwurm99.)
1. Chapter 1

**SCHOOL PATROL: HINYANKO HIGH SCHOOL HIJINX **

**COLLABORATION BETWEEN ELIAS VINCENT & MATTWURM99 **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S **

It was another ordinary day in San Francalico. Down in the Lookout gym Monty was lifting weights.

"Big muscles means that more hot girls become attracted to me" said Monty as he took deep breaths between each rep. Upon reaching the last few reps he counted out loud how many he'd done.

"96, 97, 98, 99, 100, I feel pumped" said Monty as he put the weights down before going over to the mirrors & flexing his muscles to check his progress.

"Look at me. I'm such a stud" said Monty as he kissed his biceps. As he left the gym he spotted a box by the door.

"I wonder what's in here" said Monty as he opened the box & began looking through it. Soon he found a yearbook from Bakeneko High School.

"I forgot this was even in here. I should show the others this" said Monty as he raced upstairs to show everyone the yearbook.

"Hey guys check it out. I found our high school yearbook" said Monty as he showed everyone the yearbook.

"Where'd you find it?" asked Elias in a curious voice.

"It was in a box near the gym door" said Monty.

"I was wondering where that went" said Logan in a fascinated tone.

"Me too" said Suzan with a nod of agreement.

"Hey guys. What's that?" asked Rubble as he walked over to everyone.

"It's our high school yearbook" said Monty with an excited smile.

"That's neat" said Rubble.

"Let's see what's in it" said Ryder as Monty opened the yearbook. After flipping through some pages he found a picture of himself in his Speedo flexing his muscles.

"This is easily my favourite picture in here" said Monty in a proud manner.

"I'm not surprised" said Suzan with an eye roll.

"I have muscles just like that. Check these out" said Rubble as he flexed his muscles.

"That's awesome" said Monty in amazement.

"This picture appears to show you doing bodybuilding" said Elias.

"Correct" said Monty with a nod of confirmation.

"Did you have a nickname during that time?" asked Montana in a flirtatious voice.

"No not really. Back then I wasn't good at scoring with girls. This picture actually has a dark back story to it" said Monty as he sighed sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Elias in a confused tone.

"I took up bodybuilding to make girls more attracted to me & when the natural means of doing so didn't give me the desired results I started using steroids. Even though it helped me get the body I desired it also caused my behavior to spiral out of control. It ended up going too far when I attempted to rape Raven during a failed attempt at flirting with her. If Logan & Suzan hadn't come along & stopped me I would've ended up in serious trouble" said Monty as everyone gasped in horror.

"That's pretty freaky" said Elias in a shocked manner.

"I take it you got off the steroids correct?" asked Montana in uncertainty.

"Yes. I found better ways to build muscle after that happened" said Monty with a nod.

"I still remember that day" said Suzan as she shuddered.

"I do too. I'm sure Raven also remembers it" said Logan.

"More than likely" said Monty as Logan, himself & Suzan reminisced on what happened. It began at the Hinyanko mansion 1 morning when Monty woke up & went to eat breakfast.

"I wish I knew how to make girls more sexually attracted to me. I'd do anything to have them desire my love" said Monty as he made breakfast while trying to think of ideas. Despite his best attempts nothing seemed to come to mind. After finishing breakfast Monty went to leave the kitchen when he spotted a fitness magazine on the dining table.

"What's this?" asked Monty as he grabbed the magazine & began flicking through it. He soon found a section about bodybuilding where 1 of the pages caught his interest. It read "In just a few weeks you too can look ripped. Girls will want you & guys will wish they were you."

"This is perfect. It's just what I was looking for" said Monty with a cheerful grin.

"Good morning Monty. What's that?" asked Logan as he entered the kitchen.

"It's a fitness magazine. There's a bodybuilding section that promises being able to get ripped in a matter of weeks" said Monty in an eager voice.

"Is this your latest attempt to score with girls?" asked Logan with a sigh.

"You bet it is" said Monty in a confident tone.

"Why do I feel like this won't end well?" asked Logan in a nervous manner.

"Don't be so jittery. Everything will be fine" said Monty in reassurance.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Logan as he raised an eyebrow.

"100%" said Monty.

"OK if you say so" said Logan in an uncertain voice.

"I can see it now. Soon I'll be the biggest muscle stud in San Francalico" said Monty with a cocky smirk.

"Whatever floats your boat" said Logan as he shrugged.

"I think it's time I got started on turning my body into a muscle machine" said Monty as he headed to the gym to exercise using the guide in the magazine. As soon as Monty entered the gym he looked around to see what he should try 1ST.

"What should I start with?" asked Monty as he checked the equipment. When he spotted some barbells he decided to start with them.

"I think my biceps should be the top priority" said Monty as he grabbed the barbells which weighed 50 lbs. He then began doing reps taking deep breaths between each 1.

"Let's get these muscles pumped" said Monty as he continued doing reps. He counted out the last few as he got close to finishing.

"96, 97, 98, 99, 100, Muscle power" said Monty as he put the barbells down.

"I'm off to a great start. What should I do next?" asked Monty as he looked over the equipment. He settled on the chin up bar.

"Chin ups will help grow my arms more" said Monty as he went over to the chin up bar & began doing reps. He used the same breathing technique as before to get through the exercise. After doing 100 chin ups he jumped down.

"I feel pumped. What else can I do?" asked Monty as he noticed the leg press machine. He decided to use it next.

"Let's get the lower half done" said Monty as he began doing reps using the same breathing technique. After doing 100 reps he stopped.

"I'm doing well" said Monty as he went over to the sit up area.

"Let's get these abs chiseled" said Monty as he began doing reps with the same breathing technique. He stopped after doing 100 reps.

"I feel stronger already. Bodybuilding rules" said Monty as he flexed his muscles.

"So far I'm looking good. I can't wait to get bigger" said Monty as he kissed his biceps.

"Hopefully this'll make girls attracted to me" said Monty as he grabbed his schoolbag & headed to school hoping to score with the ladies. Soon he arrived.

"Who'll be the 1ST lucky girl to fall in love with me?" asked Monty as he looked around. He soon spotted Raven.

"There's no way Raven will reject me today. Time to work my magic" said Monty as he walked over to Raven.

"Hello cutie. Do you like what you see?" asked Monty as he flexed his muscles. Raven scoffed.

"Get lost doggy brain" said Raven with a scowl of disgust.

"You know you want me you sexy thing. We could go on a date this afternoon. I'd let you worship this studly body all night" said Monty in a seductive tone.

"Have a date with my hand" said Raven as she slapped Monty in the face & walked off.

"She has no idea what she's missing out on" said Monty in a disappointed manner.

"I'm guessing it didn't work as well as you hoped?" asked Logan.

"Obviously not" said Monty with a frustrated sigh.

"Just as long as you don't flirt with Azuna & Zamantha I don't have any issues with your attempts to score" said Logan in caution.

"I wouldn't flirt with Zamantha since I know you have the hots for her. Why don't you want me trying to score with Azuna?" asked Monty in a confused voice.

"Suzan would kill you if you did. I don't think she'd be very happy to find out that you're trying to date her worst enemy" said Logan.

"Good point. I wouldn't want to ruin the sibling bond I have with Suzan" said Monty as he nodded.

"That'd be a disaster" said Logan as the bell rang signalling the start of the school day.

"We better get to class" said Logan as he & Monty headed to class.

"I don't understand what I'm doing wrong. My muscles should've made girls attracted to me in an instant" said Monty in a frustrated tone.

"Maybe you're coming on too strong" said Logan.

"I think my muscles need to get bigger" said Monty with a sigh.

"What muscles? You weren't exactly that strong the last time I checked" said Suzan as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Look who's talking woman" said Monty with a growl. Suzan grabbed his ear & pulled it hard.

"Don't talk to me like that Monty. You know I can kick your ass" said Suzan in a blunt manner.

"LET GO" yelled Monty as he pulled himself away.

"If you ever do that again I'll amputate your other leg" said Monty in anger.

"Not if I sever your tentacles 1ST" said Suzan with a harsh glare.

"Cut it out you 2" said Logan in an annoyed voice.

"She started it" said Monty.

"Well I'm finishing it" said Suzan as Logan, Monty & herself arrived at class. Professor Walter arrived a few minutes later.

"Good morning class" said Professor Walter with a smile.

"Good morning Professor Walter" said the students as they sat at their desks.

"For today's lesson I'd like for each of you to write a short opinion piece on any topic you like. It has to be at least 1 page long" said Professor Walter.

"This sounds interesting" said Monty in a fascinated tone.

"I'm going to write about bullying" said Logan.

"Sex is going to be my topic" said Monty with a cheeky grin.

"I'm doing mine on martial arts" said Suzan as the students began writing their opinion pieces. Soon they were done.

"OK now that you've finished writing who'd like to read theirs to the class?" asked Professor Walter in a curious manner.

"I'll read mine" said Logan as he stood up & began reciting what he wrote.

"Bullying has been a problem for a very long time. A lot of people think it's a rite of passage but it isn't. Bullying is when someone uses physical or psychological aggression to harass, intimidate or upset others. It can be cyber, physical, social or verbal. It can have damaging physical & psychological effects on those who suffer from it. In extreme cases it even leads to suicide or even murder. I know exactly how it feels to be hit, kicked, pushed around, yelled at, made to feel inferior & put down since it happens to me. I don't think the bullies ever stop to think about how their actions & words affect others or how it feels to be on the receiving end. There needs to be something set in place that gets rid of bullying for good. By putting a stop to bullying everyone will benefit from it. I sincerely hope that in the future people can come together & make school a safer place for kids" said Logan in confidence.

"That was fantastic Logan. You spoke straight from the heart" said Professor Walter in an impressed voice.

"I'm proud of myself for doing so" said Logan as he sat down. Suzan stood up & began reciting what she wrote.

"I love practicing martial arts. It's 1 of my favourite sports. Nothing gets my adrenaline, blood, heart & muscles pumped quite like MMA. Being 1 of the strongest fighters I know it feels great showing off my prowess in the ring. Whether it's striking based like boxing, karate & Tae-Kwon-Do or grappling based like BJJ, Lucha Libre & Greco Roman Wrestling I enjoy everything about it. It's a great way of staying fit & healthy while also helping to fend off hostile forces in tricky situations. I hope martial arts influences people in a positive way. The more it gets practiced the healthier people feel physically & psychologically" said Suzan.

"Well done Suzan. I'm glad you wrote about something you're passionate about" said Professor Walter with a proud smile.

"Gracias senor Walter" said Suzan in a grateful tone. Monty then stood up to recite what he wrote.

"I think sex is a beautiful thing. There's no better feeling than making sweet love. I enjoy being turned on whether it's BDSM or some other kink. It's hard to pinpoint what my favourite part about sex is. It's all fantastic. Whenever I get to make love I make sure to satisfy all the desires of my partner. I also enjoy having my desires satisfied by my lover as well. Keeping each other satisfied strengthens the bond between lovers. If possible I'd satisfy my lover every day. Sadly it seems there aren't many girls who are attracted to me. I don't know why a stud like me doesn't turn them on. I'd make them feel like the most special girls in San Francalico. 1 day I'll find my perfect match" said Monty in a longing manner.

"Thanks for sharing that Monty" said Professor Walter.

"That seemed a bit TMI" said Logan in discomfort.

"It's not like I went into explicit detail" said Monty.

"I guess. I take it you're still upset that Raven wasn't attracted to you?" asked Logan in a curious voice.

"Obviously" said Monty with a sad sigh.

"Maybe flattering her will work" said Logan in an encouraging tone.

"I'll try" said Monty as the bell rang signalling the beginning of 2ND period. The students headed to their lockers & grabbed what they needed for the next class.

"How do you plan on winning over Raven?" asked Logan in an uncertain manner.

"If I tell her how beautiful she is & that no other girl is as beautiful as her she'll fall in love with me" said Monty with a confident smirk.

"Good luck" said Logan as he gave the thumbs up.

"I can't wait for gym. It'll give me the chance to show off these beauties" said Monty as he flexed his muscles.

"Do you really think Raven will fall in love with you because of your muscles?" asked Suzan in snark.

"You're just jealous that you can't date a stud like me" said Monty with a scoff.

"Gross. I'd rather become a lesbian & date Azuna" said Suzan in a disgusted voice.

"I don't ever see that happening" said Monty in an arrogant tone.

"You're such a doggy brain" said Suzan as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"1 way or another I'll win Raven's heart" said Monty in a cocky manner.

"I'd like to see you try" said Suzan in disbelief.

"I'll show you who the best at scoring with hot babes is" said Monty with a scowl.

"Don't come crying to me when you fail" said Suzan.

"I won't" said Monty as Logan, himself & Suzan arrived at the gymnasium.

"Whatever we do I hope it gives me the chance to show off my manly muscles" said Monty as the gym teacher Coach Hogtie addressed the class.

"Good morning class. Before we begin please change into your gym clothes" said Coach Hogtie as the students went to the change rooms. They got into their gym outfits & returned to the main area of the gym.

"I hope we get to do something good" said Monty with anticipation in his voice.

"Today we'll be doing Greco Roman Wrestling" said Coach Hogtie.

"YES" cried Monty in an enthusiastic voice.

"2 at a time you'll face off trying to pin each other down or make each other submit" said Coach Hogtie.

"This is a dream come true. I can't wait to start" said Monty in an excited tone.

"I'm always ready to own the mat" said Suzan with an eager smile.

"I hope I go 1ST" said Monty as he grinned.

"It'll probably be me" said Suzan in a confident manner.

"Just as long as I don't face Jock I'll be fine" said Logan with a nervous gulp.

"1ST up is Azuna & Suzan" said Coach Hogtie.

"Brilliant" said Suzan as Azuna & she got on the mat.

"Get ready to kiss the mat foxy loxy" said Suzan with a taunting smirk.

"Ready? Begin" said Coach Hogtie as Azuna & Suzan locked up. Suzan quickly gained the upper hand & restrained Azuna in an armbar.

"I can taste victory already" said Suzan in smugness.

"I don't think so" said Azuna as she escaped & pinned Suzan.

"Today I shall finally defeat you" said Azuna.

"Good luck with that" said Suzan as she kicked out & restrained Azuna in a camel clutch. Azuna tried to escape but Suzan's grip was too strong causing her to tap out.

"You lose again" said Suzan with an amused chuckle.

"This isn't over. 1 day I'll kick your ass" said Azuna as she growled.

"Keep dreaming" said Suzan as Azuna & herself stepped off the mat.

"Next up is Monty Vs Raven" said Coach Hogtie.

"Sweet" said Monty as he & Raven got on the mat.

"It's an honour getting to wrestle with the most beautiful girl in school" said Monty in a flirtatious voice.

"The only thing you'll be kissing is the mat" said Raven with a disgusted scowl.

"We'll see about that" said Monty as he & Raven locked up. Monty quickly gained the upper hand & put Raven in an armbar.

"It's a shame you don't see what I see" said Monty with a sigh. Raven escaped & restrained Monty in a figure 4 lock.

"Love is blind doggy boy" said Raven as Monty escaped & restrained Raven in a bow & arrow.

"Maybe so but my muscles are as big as a house" said Monty with a cocky smirk.

"That's to compensate for the pea sized dick you have" said Raven as she escaped & put Monty in a camel clutch.

"Give up doggy boy?" asked Raven.

"Think again" said Monty as he turned the tables & pinned Raven. She failed to get up in time making Monty the winner.

"Sooner or later you'd be pinned or restrained into defeat by my muscles" said Monty in a cheeky tone.

"Don't flatter yourself" said Raven with an eye roll.

"You don't know what you're missing out on" said Monty.

"I'm not missing out on anything" said Raven as Monty & she stepped off the mat. Natalie & Riley went next. The match ended quickly with Riley winning via sleeper hold. After their match was done the bell rang signalling recess. All the students put their stuff in their lockers before going to do their own thing.

"I don't get it. Why isn't Raven swooning over me?" asked Monty in a disappointed manner.

"She's not attracted to you dummy" said Suzan in frustration.

"She should be" said Monty with a pout.

"I don't know what else to tell you" said Suzan as she huffed in annoyance.

"It probably takes time" said Logan with an uncertain shrug.

"I want her to love me now" said Monty in a whiny voice.

"You sound like a 3 year old right now" said Suzan.

"No I don't" said Monty as he scowled angrily.

"Yes you do" said Suzan in a harsh tone.

"You sound like a bitch" said Monty in an irritated manner.

"Are you mad that things aren't going your way?" asked Suzan with mockery in her voice.

"Shut up bitch" said Monty as he growled.

"BE QUIET" yelled Logan as Monty & Suzan looked at him in shock.

"Why is it that you 2 have to act like little kids over the smallest of things? It's no wonder that I'm the most mature of us 3" said Logan in an annoyed voice.

"That's ironic considering you're the youngest" said Monty with a scoff. Logan then fake sneezed.

"Sorry I'm allergic to bullshit" said Logan in a snarky tone.

"Don't you smart mouth me" said Monty in an angry manner.

"If you 2 are going to continue acting stupid do it without me" said Logan as he walked off.

"Screw you both. I'm going to become a world famous bodybuilder & have all the girls in school fawning over me" said Monty in arrogance.

"Keep dreaming doggy brain" said Suzan as she walked off. Monty scowled.

"I'll show those boneheads. Once I become the talk of the school they'll be sorry they ever doubted me" said Monty with a huff.

"Hey kid over here" said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Monty as an anthropomorphic reptilian being appeared.

"I hear that you wish to have big muscles. If you're interested I have something that can help" said the reptile with a smirk.

"What's your name?" asked Monty in a curious voice.

"I'm Shifty. If it is muscle mass gain you want I have special supplements that give you instant results. You'd be able to win over any girl with them" said Shifty.

"Do they come in gummy form?" asked Monty in an uncertain tone.

"They sure do. How many do you want?" asked Shifty with a nod of confirmation.

"I'll take 20" said Monty as he grinned eagerly.

"OK. They're on the house" said Shifty as he pulled out the supplements.

"Thanks" said Monty as Shifty gave him the supplements.

"Enjoy" said Shifty with a chuckle.

"I will" said Monty as he walked off feeling excited.

"Once I try these Raven won't be able to resist me" said Monty as he began eating the supplements.

"These taste great. I can't wait to see the results" said Monty as he continued downing the supplements. Soon he'd eaten them all.

"Any moment now the results will show" said Monty as his muscles began growing. Soon he was as big as the Hulk.

"That was awesome. I'm a beast" said Monty as he flexed his muscles & kissed his biceps.

"Let's see how Raven likes me now" said Monty as he went to find Raven.

"That fool doesn't know what he's in for" said Shifty with a sinister smirk. Monty soon found Raven.

"Hello again Raven" said Monty in a smug manner.

"What do you want now?" asked Raven in annoyance.

"What do you think of me now?" asked Monty as he flexed his muscles.

"I think you're a sad desperate wannabe" said Raven with an eye roll. Monty's eyes then started glowing red.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD TALK BACK TO ME?" yelled Monty in a furious voice.

"What the f*ck?" asked Raven as Monty grabbed her & dragged her away.

"LET ME GO YOU PSYCHO. HELP ME. SOMEBODY STOP HIM" cried Raven in a fearful tone.

"Stop screaming. You're wasting your breath" said Monty.

"SOMEBODY STOP THIS F*CKING MADMAN" yelled Raven as Monty gagged her to stop her crying out for help. He then took her into a janitor's closet & shut the door.

"Perfect. Get ready for some sweet love" said Monty as he undressed himself & Raven. She tried to escape but Monty pinned her down. Meanwhile Logan & Suzan walked through the hallway discussing Monty's behavior.

"Monty's starting to get way too obsessed with his body" said Logan in a concerned manner.

"It'd be an understatement to say that he suffers from body dysmorphia" said Suzan with a sigh.

"Hopefully he outgrows this phase" said Logan.

"Agreed" said Suzan as Logan & herself walked by the janitor's closet. They heard a struggle coming from inside & opened the door to find Monty trying to force himself on Raven.

"What the hell are you doing Monty?" asked Logan with a gasp of horror.

"I'm making love" said Monty.

"No you're raping her. Let her go now" said Suzan in bluntness.

"GET HIM OFF ME" cried Raven through her gag.

"Go away. You're ruining everything" said Monty as Suzan grabbed a can of pepper spray from her handbag & sprayed Monty in the face. Monty cried out in agony as he tried to wipe the spray off.

"I'M GOING TO F*CKING KILL YOU SUZAN" yelled Monty as Suzan began punching & kicking Monty with intense strength. Monty tried to fight back but the pepper spray was too much for him to handle. Suzan soon rendered him unconscious.

"Take Raven to the school nurse Logan. I'm taking Monty home so that I can inform grandfather Hawkwerk about this" said Suzan.

"I'm on it" said Logan as he took Raven to the school nurse. Suzan dragged Monty home to let Hawkwerk know about what happened.

"Everything will be OK Raven. Nurses Angie & Geraldine will help you" said Logan in a reassuring voice.

"I don't know what got into Monty. He's gone completely mad" said Raven in a shaky tone.

"I don't know why he tried to assault you either. I assure you he'll be dealt with" said Logan.

"Good. If that lunatic ever dares to touch me again I'll have him arrested" said Raven in a furious manner.

"He won't do it again. Me, Suzan & the rest of our family will make sure of it" said Logan as he & Raven continued walking to the nurse's office. Meanwhile Suzan was still dragging Monty home.

"Grandfather Hawkwerk isn't going to believe this. I don't know what the hell Monty was thinking. This is a sign that his sex addiction has gotten out of control" said Suzan as Monty regained consciousness & growled angrily.

"YOU ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING YOU F*CKING BITCH" yelled Monty at the top of his lungs. Suzan pepper sprayed him again causing him to cry out in pain.

"You're in a world of trouble Monty Hinyanko. Grandfather Hawkwerk isn't going to be happy when he finds out about this" said Suzan in sternness.

"IT'S TOO LATE. HE HAS BIG PLANS & I'LL MAKE SURE HE TAKES YOU DOWN 1ST" yelled Monty in a ferocious voice.

"You're talking nonsense Monty" said Suzan as Monty & she arrived home. They both went straight inside.

"Are you in here grandfather Hawkwerk?" asked Suzan as Hawkwerk appeared.

"Hello Suzan. Why aren't you at school?" asked Hawkwerk as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Doggy brain just tried to rape Raven. If it wasn't for Logan & I he would've actually done it" said Suzan with a sigh.

"WAIT WHAT? Are you serious?" asked Hawkwerk in a shocked tone.

"Yes. What do we do?" asked Suzan in an uncertain manner.

"I've never seen him that aggressive before. Something must be causing him to act out" said Hawkwerk in concern.

"Should we test him to find out?" asked Suzan.

"1ST we should cage him so that he doesn't try anything crazy" said Hawkwerk in a cautious voice.

"Good idea" said Suzan as Hawkwerk & herself took Monty into the lab. They then locked Monty in a cage with bars that were impossible to bend or break.

"LET ME OUT" yelled Monty in a furious tone.

"No can do" said Hawkwerk as he shook his head.

"What do you think caused this?" asked Suzan in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know. Let's take a blood sample to find out" said Hawkwerk as he tried to extract some of Monty's blood. Back at school Logan & Raven were still in the nurse's office.

"I have no idea what caused Monty to go this far. I'll admit that he's a sex addict but I never would've thought he'd go to such extreme lengths" said Logan in shock.

"Raven doesn't seem to have any external injuries on her" said Nurse Angie as she checked Raven.

"Only my pride is hurt" said Raven with a sad sigh.

"I'm in complete shock. Hearing that Monty tried forcing himself on you is unbelievable" said Nurse Geraldine in a surprised voice.

"I'm sure everyone feels the same way" said Logan as he nodded in agreement.

"Logan is it true that you're related to Geraldine?" asked Raven in a curious tone.

"She's my sister. She's older than me though" said Logan.

"How many siblings do you have?" asked Raven.

"I have 79 including Geraldine, Monty & Suzan" said Logan with a sheepish smile.

"WAIT WHAT? Are you serious?" asked Raven as she dropped her jaw in disbelief.

"Yes" said Logan in a confirmatory manner.

"How is that even possible?" asked Raven in amazement.

"It's complicated" said Logan with a shrug.

"I'll say. Who are your parents?" asked Raven.

"Herbert is our father & Venus Burlap is our mother" said Logan.

"OK. Are you all biological children or were some of you adopted?" asked Raven in an uncertain voice.

"Most of us were adopted. How's Raven doing?" asked Logan.

"It appears that Raven's OK. She isn't seriously injured & it doesn't seem that Monty penetrated her" said Nurse Geraldine as she finished the check up.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Logan in a relieved tone.

"I am too. From now on I don't want any further contact with Monty. I just don't feel safe around him" said Raven with a shudder.

"I promise he won't bother you anymore" said Logan in a reassuring manner.

"Thanks" said Raven in gratitude.

"I have a feeling Monty's going to get in lots of trouble for this" said Nurse Geraldine as she sighed.

"Agreed" said Logan with a nod. Back at the Hinyanko mansion Hawkwerk & Suzan were still trying to determine the cause of Monty's aggression.

"Soon we'll have the answer to Monty's behavior" said Hawkwerk.

"The sooner we figure it out the better" said Suzan.

"I finished some tests on Monty. There are pretty shocking results" said Clokwize with a nervous gulp.

"What happened?" asked Suzan in a curious voice.

"He consumed supplement rations which increased his aggression & libido" said Clokwize.

"So he basically took steroids?" asked Suzan in a shocked tone.

"Yes" said Clokwize as he nodded in confirmation.

"Who would give him something like that?" asked Suzan in a confused manner.

"It must've been someone at school" said Clokwize in uncertainty.

"I don't know who'd be stupid enough to sell steroids at school" said Suzan as she raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Let's check the criminal database" said Hawkwerk as Clokwize, himself & Suzan began searching through the criminal database. After narrowing down the suspects based on what they knew they soon found Shifty's profile.

"It was him that gave Monty the steroids" said Suzan.

"What a fitting personality for a snake" said Clokwize with an eye roll.

"What's the scoop on him?" asked Suzan.

"He supplies all kinds of nasty drug like substances disguised as supplements or treats. He's very sneaky" said Hawkwerk as he read Shifty's profile.

"We better stop him before it's too late" said Suzan in a concerned voice. Monty roared & thrashed around in the cage.

"How do we get Monty back to normal?" asked Clokwize in an uncertain tone.

"We can try making an antidote to what he took" said Hawkwerk.

"You guys do that. Gatorita & I will track down Shifty" said Suzan as Gatorita & herself headed out to find Shifty.

"That snake jerk is in for a beating" said Gatorita with a growl.

"We'll teach him to mess with us" said Suzan in a blunt manner.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Gatorita in curiosity.

"He's probably still at school. Let's check" said Suzan as Gatorita & herself headed to Bakeneko High to find Shifty. A short time later they arrived.

"Where should we start looking?" asked Gatorita.

"Let's check the halls" said Suzan as Gatorita & herself began searching the halls for Shifty.

"I'm going to kick his scaly ass when I get my hands on him" said Gatorita in a devious voice.

"We'll make him slither into oblivion" said Suzan as Gatorita & herself spotted Shifty. Gatorita ran at him before tackling him to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF" cried Shifty in a shocked tone.

"TAKE THIS YOU ASSHOLE" yelled Gatorita as she punched & kicked Shifty with intense strength. Suzan joined in.

"We know what you did Shifty. You're in a world of trouble" said Suzan as she grabbed Shifty by the throat & began choking him. Shifty gasped for air as he tried in vain to escape. He was soon rendered unconscious.

"What do we do with him now?" asked Gatorita.

"We interrogate him after he regains consciousness" said Suzan.

"OK. Let's get him to our place" said Gatorita as she & Suzan dragged Shifty to the mansion. Meanwhile Clokwize was working on the cure for Monty's behavior.

"Once this is done Monty will be back to normal" said Clokwize as he mixed various serums together that acted as an anti steroid mix. A few minutes later it was done.

"Perfect. Now to give it to Monty" said Clokwize as he walked over to the cage.

"Hey Monty I have a very special muscle gaining drink for you" said Clokwize as Monty snatched the beaker containing the serum & consumed it whole.

"Be careful dude" said Clokwize in a concerned manner.

"I can handle eating class with ease" said Monty with an arrogant scoff.

"You could've just drunk it without eating the beaker" said Clokwize as he sighed in frustration.

"Whatever bro. Do you even lift?" asked Monty.

"That's irrelevant" said Clokwize as Monty started shrinking back to normal size.

"What's going on?" asked Monty in shock.

"You're returning to normal" said Clokwize as Monty returned to his normal size with some well built muscles.

"Looks like I still have some muscle left" said Monty as he flexed his muscles & kissed his biceps.

"Are you feeling OK Monty?" asked Clokwize in a curious voice.

"I think so" said Monty.

"Do you remember anything that happened in the last few hours?" asked Clokwize in an uncertain tone.

"No not really. The last thing I remember was my attempt to seduce Raven" said Monty as he shook his head.

"I better fill you in. The supplements you took caused you to co crazy & attempt to rape Raven. Logan & Suzan stopped you before it was too late with Logan taking Raven to the nurse's office & Suzan bringing you back here. After figuring out what happened we made that tonic so that you could return to normal" said Clokwize with a nervous gulp.

"Is that all true?" asked Monty in a horrified manner.

"Yes" said Clokwize as he nodded in confirmation.

"I'm really sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt anyone" said Monty with remorse in his voice.

"It's OK. I don't know if Raven will ever forgive you but at least you recognized what you did" said Clokwize in a reassuring voice.

"I should probably stay home for a bit until this all dies down" said Monty in a nervous tone.

"Good idea. That'd give Raven the time she needs to come to terms with what happened" said Clokwize as Gatorita & Suzan returned with Shifty.

"Should we wait for him to wake up?" asked Gatorita.

"Yes" said Suzan with a nod.

"Suzan I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me. I was wrong. All of this is my fault" said Monty in a guilty manner.

"It's OK Monty. At least you're back to normal now" said Suzan in relief.

"What did this slimy snake give you?" asked Gatorita with a disgusted scowl.

"He said they were muscle gain supplements. I made the dumb decision to take 20 of them which I ate all at once. Between eating them & now I don't remember what happened. Clokwize filled me in" said Monty.

"Those supplements must've had some kind of chemical that altered your behavior. 1 way or another we'll get answers" said Suzan as Shifty regained consciousness.

"Where am I?" asked Shifty in a confused voice.

"This is your worst nightmare" said Gatorita as she cracked her knuckles.

"You better tell us about those supplements. If you don't we'll make you talk" said Suzan in a threatening tone.

"Do your worst" said Shifty in a defiant manner.

"Have it your way" said Gatorita as she grabbed a pair of pliers & began plucking off Shifty's scales. Shifty screamed in pain as this happened.

"The longer it takes for you to talk the worse it gets" said Gatorita with a harsh glare.

"Tell us who you work for" said Suzan.

"Never" said Shifty.

"OK fine. I hope you like pain" said Suzan as she used the pliers to tear out Shifty's fangs. This caused him to cry out in agony.

"I don't care if we have to kill you. Speak up or die" said Suzan with a growl.

"She's not bluffing" said Gatorita as she continued plucking Shifty's scales.

"I'm not saying anything. I swore to Harold that I wouldn't. Oh crap" said Shifty as he realized he slipped up.

"What's this Harold guy up to?" asked Suzan in bluntness.

"If you must know he plans on tearing you apart. I'm 1 of his many minions. If you think today was brutal you haven't seen the worst of it yet" said Shifty in a sinister voice.

"We're not scared. We'll be victorious no matter what comes our way" said Suzan with a scoff.

"Why does this sound familiar?" asked Monty as he sighed.

"Probably because we deal with this stuff all the time" said Suzan.

"That's true. Time to finish this slimy serpent off" said Monty as he was let out of the cage. He then tied Shifty in a knot causing him to choke to death.

"Good riddance. What do we do with him now?" asked Monty in an uncertain tone.

"I say we kick him to the curb" said Gatorita as Suzan took Shifty outside. She then sent him flying away with a kick before returning inside.

"Finally he's gone" said Suzan in a satisfied manner.

"The 1ST chance I get I'm going to apologize to Raven. Even if she doesn't forgive me it's still the right thing to do" said Monty with a sad sigh.

"Indeed" said Suzan as she nodded in agreement. It was at this point the events surrounding the steroid saga ended.

"It makes me feel awful whenever I think about it. I don't know what I was thinking. I nearly got in serious trouble because of my obsession with my body" said Monty as he burst into tears.

"I'm such an idiot. Why did I make such a horrible decision? I deserve to be castrated. Raven never deserved me" said Monty through his tears.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I love you for who you are" said Montana in reassurance.

"I always end up doing stupid stuff" said Monty as Elias walked over to him & slapped him in the face.

"Pull yourself together. Even if you're impulsive & reckless sometimes at least you come to your senses & recognize your mistakes. I sometimes feel the same way but I know I'm better than that. Neither myself nor anyone else here thinks you're a bad person" said Elias in a stern voice.

"Even though you can be annoying sometimes you're my brother & I love you" said Suzan with a smile.

"I do too" said Logan as he nodded.

"We all love you Monty. Never forget it" said Montana.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what I'd do without you" said Monty as he gave everyone a hug.

"From now on I promise never to use any dangerous substances to gain muscle" said Monty.

"I'm glad to hear that" said Montana as she & Monty kissed.


	2. Chapter 2: Bully Beatdown

Everyone continued flicking through the yearbook trying to find other memories of Bakeneko High School.

"I bet there are all kinds of stuff about us in here" said Logan in an eager voice.

"What do you think we'll find next?" asked Monty in a curious tone.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said Suzan as the pages continued turning. Soon everyone came across a picture of Logan standing over Jock triumphantly.

"This is 1 of my favourite moments. It was when I beat up Jock" said Logan in a satisfied manner.

"I enjoyed watching him get his ass kicked" said Zamantha with a smirk.

"Agreed" said Logan as he nodded in agreement.

"What are you all looking at?" asked Marshall as he walked over to everyone. Upon seeing the picture of Logan he smiled in amazement.

"That's an awesome martial arts outfit Logan" said Marshall in a fascinated voice.

"Thanks. I wore it when I beat up the school bully Jock" said Logan with a proud grin.

"Nice" said Marshall in an impressed tone.

"Suzan & myself taught Logan self defense which was of huge help in the fight" said Zamantha.

"You know it" said Logan in a confident manner.

"I still remember that day" said Suzan as she reminisced on what happened. It began with Logan, Monty & Suzan walking through the school hall.

"Here goes another day at school" said Logan.

"I hope it's not going to be boring" said Monty with a sigh.

"I doubt it" said Suzan as Jock walked over & pushed Logan to the ground.

"HEY" cried Logan in annoyance.

"Did you trip over your paws again Pussy Pirate?" asked Jock in a taunting voice.

"Get lost Jock. I don't have time for your crap" said Logan as he scowled in disgust.

"I have a riddle for you. What classes do I take after school? Here's a hint" said Jock as he landed a karate chop on Logan's face.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Logan in a frustrated tone.

"Looks like the little kitty's scared" said Jock with a chuckle.

"Go away Cock" said Monty with a growl.

"Don't you mock me you hybrid freak" said Jock as he glared at Monty.

"1 of these days I'm going to cut your dick off" said Suzan in a blunt manner.

"Not if I rip out your ovaries 1ST" said Jock with a snarl. Suzan went to punch him which he dodged before grabbing Logan & cramming him in a locker before shutting it & walking off laughing.

"I hate that dick" said Monty in anger.

"I do too" said Suzan with a frustrated sigh.

"I guess he's been taking karate lessons" said Logan from inside the locker.

"Looks like it" said Monty.

"Hang in there Logan" said Suzan as she opened the locker freeing Logan.

"I'm fed up with being bullied. If I was skilled or strong enough I'd kick that jerk's ass" said Logan.

"I could teach you self defense. That'd help in fending off Jock" said Suzan with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks. Should we start training at recess?" asked Logan in a curious voice.

"You bet. Zamantha could also help" said Suzan as she nodded.

"Awesome. Anyways let's get to class" said Logan as he, Monty & Suzan headed to class. They had Gym with Coach Hogtie. After the students arrived, changed into their gym clothes & did the attendance Coach Hogtie revealed what they'd be doing.

"Today we're going to be playing dodgeball" said Coach Hogtie.

"Damn it. Out of all the games we could play it has to be dodgeball" said Logan with a sigh.

"We got your back dude" said Monty as Logan hid behind him.

"Azuna & Suzan you 2 are team leaders. Time to choose your team mates" said Coach Hogtie as Azuna & Suzan stood in front of everyone. Their 1ST picks were Natalie & Riley followed by Damien & Jock. Logan & Raven were chosen next followed by Juniper & Monty. Griswald & Zamantha were the last to be picked for each respective team. Azuna, Griswald, Jock, Juniper, Natalie & Raven went on the left side of the court while Damien, Logan, Monty, Riley, Suzan & Zamantha went to the right. They lined up at the ends of each side ready to begin.

"Ready? GO" said Coach Hogtie as he blew his whistle. The students ran to the centre line to grab the balls. Logan stayed back out of anxiety.

"As long as I stay back here I should be safe" said Logan as the 2 teams threw balls at each other. Azuna was quickly eliminated by Suzan.

"F*ck you Suzan" said Azuna with an angry scowl.

"See you later foxy traitor" said Suzan as Azuna stormed over to the bleachers. Raven then hit & eliminated Monty.

"That's for trying to rape me" said Raven with a smug smirk.

"I said I was sorry" said Monty as he left the court. Zamantha then managed to eliminate Raven.

"Damn it" said Raven as she went to the bleachers.

"Serves her right" said Zamantha with a chuckle.

"Think fast" said Juniper as she threw a ball at Zamantha. She caught it eliminating Juniper allowing Monty to return to the court.

"I'm back in action" said Monty as Jock attempted to hit Logan. Logan ducked out of the way.

"You got lucky Pussy Pirate" said Jock with a huff.

"Missed me Cock" said Logan as the game went on. Both teams continued throwing balls eliminating each other via hitting, catching & deflecting. Soon only Jock remained on his team with Logan & Zamantha left on their team.

"This should be easy. It's 2 on 1" said Zamantha in a confident tone.

"I feel a bit nervous about this" said Logan as he gulped.

"We'll be fine" said Zamantha as she threw a ball at Jock. He caught it eliminating her & allowing Azuna back onto the court.

"You can do it Logan. I believe in you" said Zamantha as she sat on the sidelines. Jock smirked deviously knowing only Logan remained on the other team.

"You're going down kitty" said Jock in an arrogant manner.

"This isn't going to end well" said Logan as Jock threw a ball at him. He barely dodged it before throwing a ball that hit & eliminated Azuna.

"Crush him" said Azuna as she returned to the bleachers. Logan gulped & began to sweat nervously.

"Time to win this" said Jock as he tried to ht Logan. Logan ducked, dived & jumped around to avoid being hit.

"Just nail him already" said Azuna in frustration.

"I'm trying" said Jock with a growl.

"Go Logan. You can do it" said Zamantha as the game continued. As the lesson neared its end Jock threw a ball at Logan with enough force to send Logan flying against the back wall.

"You lose Pussy Pirate" said Jock with a cocky smirk.

"Think again Cock" said Logan as he revealed that he'd caught the ball making his team victorious.

"WHAT? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" yelled Jock in disbelief.

"YAY LOGAN" cheered Zamantha.

"YOU'RE A CHEATING SON OF A BITCH" yelled Jock at the top of his lungs.

"Don't be a sore loser. You just got owned" said Logan as Jock growled & ran at him. Zamantha stood between them to stop a fight from breaking out.

"I'll bust your ass if you lay a finger on Logan" said Zamantha in a blunt voice.

"Get out of the way whore. This doesn't involve you" said Jock as Logan curled up in a fetal position.

"Get me out of here. This is too much" said Logan in a fearful tone.

"Go back to kindergarten you coward" said Jock as Zamantha kicked him in the groin causing him to keel over in pain. She then kneed him in the face giving him a nosebleed.

"Don't f*ck with me Cock" said Zamantha as Logan burst into tears.

"This shouldn't be happening" said Logan as tears ran down his face.

"Come on Logan. Let's go somewhere quiet to help calm you down" said Zamantha as she took Logan outside to calm down. Logan then ran away still in tears.

"LOGAN COME BACK" cried Zamantha as she ran after Logan not knowing where he was going.

"I can't do this anymore. There's something wrong with me" said Logan as he ran home & locked himself in his room still crying. Zamantha followed him all the way home. She heard him in his room upon which she walked to the door & knocked.

"Logan can I come in?" asked Zamantha.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" yelled Logan.

"Logan I'm trying to help you. I'm not happy with Jock's behavior either. I hate seeing you like this" said Zamantha in a sad manner.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE. YOU NEVER WILL" yelled Logan.

"Locking yourself in your room won't help" said Zamantha with a frustrated sigh.

"GO AWAY. I WANT TO BE ALONE" yelled Logan.

"Let's see if Hawkwerk can help" said Zamantha as she went to find Hawkwerk.

"I can't take it anymore. I'm never going back to school" said Logan as he lay on his bed with tears staining his face.

"Why do I always get treated like crap? I haven't done anything wrong. It's not fair" said Logan as he continued lying on his bed feeling miserable. Meanwhile Zamantha looked around for Hawkwerk.

"Hawkwerk are you in here?" asked Zamantha as she searched through the mansion. She soon found Hawkwerk in the lab.

"Hello Zamantha. Why aren't you at school?" asked Hawkwerk in confusion.

"Logan had a panic attack because Jock acted like a sore loser after Logan beat him at dodgeball. I & everyone else have gotten sick of Jock's awful behavior. Logan's in his room crying his eyes out. I tried talking to him but he's not in the mood for it. How do we make him feel better?" asked Zamantha in an uncertain voice.

"Maybe you could teach him self defense" said Hawkwerk.

"That's perfect. Learning self defense will help him stand up to Jock & put a stop to his bullying" said Zamantha with a smile.

"Gatorita & Suzan would be of great help as well" said Hawkwerk as he nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. I'll let him know" said Zamantha as she returned to Logan's room & knocked on the door.

"Hey Logan would it be OK if Gatorita, Suzan & myself taught you self defense?" asked Zamantha in a curious tone.

"You'd actually train me to fight?" asked Logan in a surprised manner.

"Yes. We'd do anything to help you deal with Jock" said Zamantha as Logan emerged from his room feeling better.

"Thanks Zamantha. You're the best" said Logan in gratitude.

"You're welcome Logan" said Zamantha as Logan gave her a hug.

"Let's get this training done" said Logan as he & Zamantha headed to the gym. Gatorita & Suzan soon arrived.

"Once we're done with training Jock won't stand a chance against you" said Gatorita with a confident grin.

"What should I start with?" asked Logan.

"1ST you should change into the right outfit. I have a special dogi here for you" said Suzan as she revealed a midnight blue & orange dogi.

"Thanks Suzan" said Logan as he put the dogi on.

"I love it" said Logan with a proud smile.

"OK I figure we can teach you aikido, karate & Tae-Kwon-Do" said Suzan.

"OK. Which of them are we starting with?" asked Logan.

"Let's start with Tae-Kwon-Do. That'll be right up your alley" said Suzan.

"Let's get started" said Logan as Suzan spun around changing into her martial arts attire.

"How'd you do that?" asked Logan in a shocked voice.

"My Fashion Bracelet allows me to change into any outfit I need" said Suzan as she showed Logan her Fashion Bracelet.

"Nice" said Logan in an impressed tone.

"Anyways let's get down to business" said Suzan as she went over the basic moves. Logan repeated them without difficulty.

"We're off to a great start" said Logan in an enthusiastic manner.

"You look cute in that dogi" said Zamantha with a flirtatious smile.

"You really think so?" asked Logan.

"I know so" said Zamantha as Logan blushed & giggled. Zamantha then changed into her martial arts outfit which caused Logan to drop his jaw in amazement.

"What do you think?" asked Zamantha in curiosity.

"It's beautiful" said Logan with a dreamy sigh.

"I'm glad you like it" said Zamantha in a proud voice.

"Next up is aikido" said Suzan.

"OK. Show me the way" said Logan as Suzan changed into another outfit. They both entered their stances whereupon Suzan had Logan throw a punch at her. Suzan used Logan's momentum against him which initially confused Logan.

"I don't get it. What am I supposed to do?" asked Logan in a confused tone.

"Aikido is all about using your opponent's momentum against them" said Suzan.

"OK" said Logan as he threw some kicks. Suzan dodged them all taking Logan by surprise.

"This is an interesting fighting style" said Logan in a fascinated manner.

"You bet it is. Now let's practice karate" said Suzan as she demonstrated the basics. Logan then repeated what he was shown.

"You're on a roll Logan" said Suzan in amazement.

"I sure am" said Logan with a proud smile.

"Now let's see you put everything you've learnt to good use. Once you're finished you'll be ready to face Jock" said Zamantha as she entered her stance.

"Once I'm done with him he'll be sorry for being a major asshole" said Logan as he & Zamantha began sparring. They threw punches, roundhouse kicks, leg sweeps, palm strikes & more. They managed to knock each other down a few times before Logan finished the match with a combo of punches & kicks that left Zamantha exhausted.

"That was great Logan. Great job" said Zamantha as Logan helped her up.

"Thanks for teaching me self defense" said Logan in a grateful voice.

"Anything to help a cute cat like you" said Zamantha as she kissed Logan on the cheek causing him to blush & giggle.

"Ready to take Jock down?" asked Zamantha with a confident smirk.

"You bet. Do you have any advice on beating him?" asked Logan as he cracked his knuckles.

"Try & find his weak spot" said Zamantha.

"Where would that be?" asked Logan in an uncertain tone.

"I'd say his abdomen & neck" said Zamantha.

"OK" said Logan with a nod.

"Let's go take down Jock" said Suzan in an eager manner.

"Time to give that bully a serving of humble pie" said Gatorita as she, Logan, Suzan & Zamantha headed to Bakeneko High to confront Jock. Back at the school gym Jock was mocking Logan.

"Look at me I'm Logan Hinyanko. I'm a cowardly pussy who thinks that I'm so cool" said Jock in mockery.

"Hi I'm Jock Dezito. I'm a sore loser who can't accept the fact that I lost to a guy that I thought was weak" said Monty as he began mocking Jock.

"I'm Monty Hinyanko. I'm a desperate wannabe who tries to rape girls that reject me" said Jock as he switched to mocking Monty.

"When will you let it go?" asked Monty with a frustrated sigh.

"I'll never let you forget what you did" said Raven in a disgusted voice.

"I don't know how many times I have to apologize. There's no other way to show you how sorry I am" said Monty as the doors were kicked open revealing Gatorita, Logan, Suzan & lastly Zamantha.

"JOCK" cried Logan in a confident tone.

"Well, well, well look who came sniveling back" said Jock with a taunting smirk.

"I challenge you to a fight" said Logan as Jock started laughing.

"What drugs are you on?" asked Jock.

"I'm on a drug called kicking your ass" said Logan as he glared at Jock.

"I'll destroy you Pussy Pirate" said Jock with a scoff.

"Prove it then unless you're too much of a coward" said Logan as he entered his stance. Jock ran at Logan only to face plant after Logan executed a leg sweep. Jock growled in anger as he got up & tried to attack only for Logan to punch him in the face. The 3RD time Jock ran at Logan he jumped over him causing Jock to be pushed into the wall. Again Jock attempted to attack but he was struck with a roundhouse kick that knocked him back before having a series of punches, kicks, chops & sweeps landed on his abdomen & head. As Jock stumbled around trying to remain steady Logan kicked him in the face with a flying dragon kick that was powerful enough to knock him to the ground unconscious.

"Finally I have become victorious" said Logan in a satisfied manner.

"LOGAN HINYANKO WINS VIA KO" cried Gatorita as she raised Logan's arm in victory.

"I'm 1 kick ass cat you don't want to mess with" said Logan as he flexed his muscles in victory before clawing Jock in the face scarring his eye. He then slammed Jock's arms & legs against his knee causing them to break.

"Now he won't be able to cause trouble in school" said Logan with a grin of satisfaction.

"That was amazing Logan. You really showed off your prowess" said Coach Hogtie in fascination.

"I've been dreaming of this for a long time" said Logan in pride.

"You're the most badass & cute cat in school" said Zamantha in a flirtatious voice.

"I couldn't have done it without you Zamantha" said Logan as he & Zamantha kissed. This was where the events of the day ended.

"That was the most satisfying day of my life" said Logan with a proud grin.

"Never again will Jock be a problem for you" said Zamantha.

"His punishment after that made it even better" said Logan with a nod.

"It's a good thing he got what he deserved" said Elias as he chuckled.

"If I attended that school I would've kicked Jock's ass on my 1ST day" said Brutus with a devious smirk.

"I would've done the same thing" said Kenneth in agreement.

"Is Wyatt the only bully in Delaney Reef?" asked Elias in a curious tone.

"No. The 1ST 10 opponents I faced are bullies too" said Brutus as he shook his head.

"Other than Maddox & Maximus who else is there?" asked Rocky.

"The other 8 are Morris, Mozza, Maxwell, Fenella, Fallon, Frieda, Fern & lastly Fyzz" said Brutus.

"Are they also boxers?" asked Logan in an uncertain manner.

"Correct" said Brutus with a nod of confirmation.

"I wouldn't be surprised if their owners were Andrew, Lionel & Wyatt" said Elias.

"Me either" said Ryder.

"We'll destroy any other bullies we encounter" said Logan as he grinned confidently.

"You said it babe" said Zamantha as Logan & herself kissed.


	3. Chapter 3: Talented Love

Everyone flipped through more of the yearbook hoping to find more memories.

"What do you think we'll find next?" asked Logan in a curious voice.

"I don't know. The possibilities are endless" said Monty with a shrug.

"Hopefully it'll be something more light hearted" said Suzan as they found a picture of Logan & Zamantha kissing on a stage.

"That's got to be 1 of my favourite moments" said Logan with an excited smile.

"That was when you declared your love for me through song at the talent show" said Zamantha.

"That's cute" said Elias as he chuckled.

"Do you sing professionally Logan?" asked Kelly in an uncertain tone.

"Yes. I mostly do M.B Buble covers" said Logan with a nod of confirmation.

"Maybe sometime we can collaborate" said Elias in an eager manner.

"That sounds fun. I'll keep that in mind" said Logan.

"What did you sing at that talent show?" asked Ryder in curiosity.

"Haven't Met You Yet" said Logan.

"How did you meet Zamantha?" asked Rubble with a curious smile.

"It was when me, Monty & Suzan began our 1ST day as agents of H.E.A.R.T.S. I saw Zamantha practicing martial arts in the dojo & when I walked over to her & tapped her on the shoulder she backhanded me thinking I was attempting an ambush. It wasn't until she turned around & saw me that she realized it wasn't a surprise attack" said Logan as he chuckled in amusement.

"I had my guard a bit too high at that time" said Zamantha in a sheepish voice.

"I should've been more careful in approaching you" said Logan.

"At least you weren't seriously hurt" said Zamantha in a relieved tone.

"That's true" said Logan with a nod.

"It was such a romantic moment when you performed on stage. I remember it like it was yesterday" said Zamantha as she reminisced about the day the talent show was held. It began with Bakeneko High School's principal Mr Hothman making an announcement.

"Good morning. This afternoon there'll be a talent show held in the gym. You'll have the entire school day to sign up. The sign up sheet is located on the gym door. Enjoy your day" said Principal Hothman over the intercom.

"That sounds exciting. I know exactly what I'm going to do" said Logan with an eager grin.

"I'm going to wow everyone with my agility" said Suzan in a confident manner.

"I'll sing a song dedicated to the purrfect girl" said Logan as he sighed dreamily.

"I bet she'll love it" said Suzan in reassurance.

"No doubt about it" said Logan with a nod of agreement.

"I'm going to show off my strength. The ladies won't be able to resist my sexy physique" said Monty as he flexed his muscles.

"Good luck with that. Just make sure you don't take it too far" said Suzan with an eye roll.

"Whatever you say" said Monty as he scoffed.

"Considering what happened last time I'd be careful. Raven still hasn't forgiven you over attempting to rape her" said Logan in a blunt voice.

"I get it. I royally screwed up. I still haven't forgiven myself either. I swear it'll never happen again" said Monty in a remorseful tone.

"Good. If it does you'll be in a world of trouble" said Suzan with a glare.

"What do you plan on doing for the talent show Zamantha?" asked Logan in a curious manner.

"I'm doing to do a martial arts inspired dance" said Zamantha as she smiled enthusiastically.

"Nice. I bet you'll pull it off perfectly" said Logan in excitement.

"You bet I will" said Zamantha as Logan blushed while looking into her eyes.

"You'll be both badass & sexy during your performance" said Logan in a flirtatious voice.

"You're such a tease Logan" said Zamantha as Logan giggled nervously.

"When are you going to tell her how you feel?" whispered Monty.

"I'll wait until the talent show" whispered Logan.

"OK" whispered Monty with a nod. The bell then rang signalling the beginning of 2ND period. Everyone headed to their lockers & grabbed what they needed before heading to class.

"We should sign up for the talent show before we get to class" said Logan.

"Good idea" said Zamantha as Logan, Monty, Suzan & herself went to the gym. They found the sign up sheet & put their names on it.

"Perfect. I can't wait for this afternoon" said Monty with an eager grin.

"We'll blow everyone away" said Suzan in a confident tone.

"Keep dreaming. My act will win me 1ST place" said Azuna as she signed up.

"What are you going to do? Act like a whore?" asked Suzan with a taunting smirk.

"It's a surprise bitch" said Azuna as she blew a raspberry at Suzan.

"Honestly I don't care what you do. You'll still look like a whore regardless" said Suzan in a snarky manner.

"I bet you'll look just as much of a slut when you perform" said Azuna as she & Suzan growled at each other.

"You're so going down" said Suzan.

"I can say the same for you" said Azuna with a scowl.

"I bet I'd easily beat you both" said Monty in cockiness.

"I think not" said Azuna as she scoffed.

"Check me out" said Monty as he flexed his muscles.

"That's not even a talent. I'm not surprised that Raven rejected your pathetic ass" said Azuna in a harsh voice.

"Says the whore who opens her pussy to any guy she finds attractive" said Monty with an eye roll.

"OK that's it. I'm going to kick your ass" said Azuna as she rolled up her sleeves.

"Try me bitch. You'll get 2 black eyes" said Monty in a threatening tone.

"Save the fighting for later. We need to get to class" said Suzan with a sigh.

"Good idea" said Logan as he nodded in agreement.

"You better watch your back horndog" said Azuna in a taunting manner.

"Right back at you whore fox" said Monty as everyone headed to class. Logan, Monty, Suzan & Zamantha all had Music.

"This is easily 1 of my favourite classes" said Logan in excitement.

"How come?" asked Monty in an uncertain voice.

"I love to express myself through music" said Logan in a passionate tone.

"OK" said Monty as the music teacher Miss Treble arrived.

"Good morning class. Today you'll each have to write a short piece about love" said Miss Treble with a smile.

"Perfect" said Logan in an enthusiastic manner.

"That's quite a coincidence seeing as how you wish to win over Zamantha" said Monty with an amused chuckle.

"I'm going to create a harmonious melody that'll captivate everyone's souls" said Logan as he grinned eagerly.

"I bet Zamantha will be seduced by your song writing" said Monty in confidence.

"I hope so" said Logan as he began writing his piece.

"I can't wait to sing this. It'll be such a treat" said Logan as he wrote the lyrics & notes making sure they fit together. Soon he'd finished the piece.

"Excellent" said Logan in a satisfied voice.

"OK class let's see what you wrote" said Miss Treble.

"Do we get to perform them?" asked Logan in a curious tone.

"No. I think it is best you save your singing for this afternoon so that you'll be performing well at the talent show" said Miss Treble as she shook her head.

"Fair enough" said Logan as the students handed in their work. The bell then rang signalling the beginning of recess. The students put their stuff away in their lockers before going off to do their own thing.

"What do you plan to sing at the talent show Logan?" asked Monty in an uncertain manner.

"I'm going to do Haven't Met You Yet" said Logan with a smile.

"How does that make sense? You already know Zamantha" said Monty as he tilted his head in confusion.

"All I know about her is that she's an agent of H.E.A.R.T.S & the 2ND badass female martial artist I know" said Logan.

"OK" said Monty as Azuna walked over.

"I'm going to bust your ass doggy brain" said Azuna with a growl.

"Go ahead & try" said Monty as Azuna smirked deviously.

"I'd be glad to" said Azuna as she went to punch Monty. He wrapped her in his tentacles to restrain her.

"PUT ME DOWN" yelled Azuna.

"No" said Monty as he electrocuted Azuna with his tentacles. Azuna dropped to the floor incapacitated.

"That was a shocking defeat" said Monty as he laughed.

"What was that all about?" asked Logan in confusion.

"It was over the spat from earlier when we signed up for the talent show" said Monty.

"OK" said Logan with a nod of understanding.

"What do you think she's going to do in the talent show?" asked Suzan in a curious voice.

"I bet she'd do some kind of punk rock performance" said Monty.

"True" said Suzan as Logan, Monty & herself sat & discussed various things. The rest of the school day went by uneventfully. Once the bell rang signalling the end of the school day all the students put their stuff away in their lockers & headed to the gym.

"I've been waiting all day for this" said Logan in an eager tone.

"So have I. I can't wait to get on stage" said Monty with an excited grin.

"We're going to blow everyone away" said Suzan in a confident manner.

"I have a feeling our performances will be fantastic" said Zamantha as she smiled.

"Agreed" said Logan as everyone who signed up for the talent show went backstage to prepare for their acts.

"The sooner we can blow everyone's minds the better" said Suzan in enthusiasm.

"You said it. We'll give them a show they'll never forget" said Zamantha with a nod of agreement.

"My muscles will wow the crowd easily" said Monty as he flexed his muscles & kissed his biceps.

"I'm sure they will" said Suzan in a sarcastic voice.

"You're just jealous that I have a better physique" said Monty with a scoff.

"You wish" said Suzan as she rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again" said Logan with a sigh. A few minutes later Principal Hothman got on stage to begin the talent show.

"Welcome everyone to this year's talent show. Soon some of the students will perform for you & show off their abilities & talents" said Principal Hothman as the audience clapped & cheered.

"Our 1ST performer is Suzan Hinyanko" said Principal Hothman as Suzan came on stage while the audience applauded.

"Hello fellow students. Prepare to be wowed by my agility" said Suzan as she began showing off various martial arts moves. The audience watched in amazement as Suzan executed a series of rapid punches, kicks, swings & strikes. After a few minutes she stopped & bowed.

"Thanks everyone. Enjoy the rest of the show" said Suzan as she left the stage while the audience clapped & cheered.

"That was awesome Suzan" said Monty in an amazed tone.

"You bet it was" said Suzan with a grin.

"I look forward to seeing the other acts" said Logan in an eager manner.

"Next up is Monty Hinyanko" said Principal Hothman as Monty appeared on stage in his bodybuilding Speedo.

"Get ready to be wowed by the size of my muscles" said Monty as he began flexing & posing. The audience remained silent with the males rolling their eyes in disgust & jealousy while the girls sighed in frustration & shook their heads. After a few minutes Monty finished.

"I hope you enjoyed the show" said Monty as he left the stage to polite applause.

"I don't think the audience liked that act" said Logan.

"That's their loss. They don't know what they're missing out on" said Monty with a shrug.

"Whatever you say doggy brain" said Suzan as she rolled her eyes.

"Our next performer is Azuna Hayate" said Principal Hothman as Azuna came on stage & retrieved her electric guitar.

"Get ready to rock" said Azuna as she plugged her guitar in.

"Cover your ears guys" said Suzan as she & the others covered their ears. Azuna then began rocking out. The audience was taken aback by how loud it was.

"That's deafening" said Logan in shock.

"It's a good thing we're doing the right thing to stop ourselves going deaf" said Zamantha as the crowd booed at Azuna.

"F*CK ALL OF YOU ASSHOLES" yelled Azuna as she stormed off the stage in anger.

"That's what she gets for being a bitch" said Monty with a smirk.

"I'll say" said Suzan.

"Her taste in music is like eating barbed wire" said Logan in a blunt voice.

"Indeed" said Zamantha as she nodded.

"Our next performer is Zamantha Glendale" said Principal Hothman as Zamantha went on stage.

"Prepare to see a fusion of dance & martial arts like you've never seen before" said Zamantha as she began doing a martial arts inspired dance routine. The audience watched in amazement as she executed punches, kicks, swings & strikes in a rhythmic manner. At the end of the performance she bowed.

"Thanks for watching" said Zamantha as she left the stage to high praise from the audience.

"Wow she's a great performer" said Logan as he blushed.

"I bet you'll win her over with your performance" said Monty in an encouraging tone.

"I hope so" said Logan with a nervous gulp.

"Our last performer is Logan Hinyanko" said Principal Hothman as Logan came on stage.

"The song I'm about to sing is dedicated to a very special girl who I've loved since I 1ST saw her. Zamantha Glendale this song is for you" said Logan as the music began playing.

"To nobody's surprise nothing truly lasts. I've broken my heart too many times to which I can keep track. It seems I always talk myself both in & out. That makes me get worked up & let down" sang Logan as the audience watched in amazement seeing him hit each note perfectly. Soon Logan reached the chorus.

"I hope someday it'll all turn out. I'm going to make sure I work to work us out. I swear I'll always give you more than I could ever get. Truthfully I just haven't met you yet" sang Logan as the audience smiled. At the end of the song Logan received a standing ovation.

"Thanks everyone" said Logan as he bowed. Zamantha ran onto the stage & gave him a hug.

"That was amazing Logan. You sang your heart out" said Zamantha in an impressed manner.

"I sure did. It was all for you. Ever since the day I met you I've always wanted to express how deeply in love I am with you. This talent show was the perfect opportunity. I love you Zamantha" said Logan with a smile.

"I love you too Logan" said Zamantha as Logan & herself kissed. That was where the events surrounding the talent show ended.

"That was 1 of the best school days I ever had" said Logan in satisfaction.

"I agree. It felt great getting to perform on stage" said Zamantha in an enthusiastic voice.

"Getting to sing about my feelings was the best part" said Logan in a flirtatious tone.

"You bet it was" said Zamantha as she winked.

"It reminds me of when I sang at the summer fair & dedicated the song I performed to Kelly" said Elias with a dreamy sigh.

"That's the cutest thing any boy has ever done for me" said Kelly in a flattered manner.

"I can say the same for Logan" said Zamantha in agreement.

"Come here cutie cat" said Logan as he & Zamantha kissed.


	4. Chapter 4: Dog-Squid Romance

Everyone continued to look through the yearbook for other memories.

"What'll be next?" asked Logan in a curious voice.

"I hope it's something good" said Monty in an eager tone.

"So do I" said Suzan with a nod of agreement.

"Hey Monty can you help me with something?" asked Rubble.

"What's wrong Rubble?" asked Monty.

"I don't know why but my heart is beating out of my chest, my cheeks are going pink & I feel like I can barely talk. What's wrong with me?" asked Rubble in a concerned manner.

"You're probably in love. Have you seen a girl you're attracted to?" asked Monty as he grinned curiously.

"She's beautiful. I don't know her name but she's a total babe. She has blue eyes, pink fur, a bushy tail & a nice booty" said Rubble with a dreamy sigh.

"Where did you see her?" asked Monty in uncertainty.

"At the park" said Rubble as he thought about what he saw. Rubble was running around having a great time.

"It's such a beautiful day. The sun is out & the birds are chirping happily. Nothing could make this day better" said Rubble in a cheerful voice. He then saw a cat/unicorn hybrid nearby.

"She's cute. I wonder where she came from" said Rubble as he blushed. His heart started racing & he grinned excitedly watching the cat/unicorn hybrid.

"She's so beautiful. I'd say she ranks 11 on the cuteness scale" said Rubble with a dreamy sigh. That was where the encounter ended.

"I didn't know why I felt so weird about it. I decided to ask you for help. Did you ever have those problems?" asked Rubble in a curious tone.

"No not really. When I saw a girl I was attracted to I thought of how I could impress her" said Monty as he shook his head.

"That works as well as mixing electricity & water" said Suzan as she scoffed.

"At least I try little miss smart mouth" said Monty with an eye roll.

"What about this moment? Explain this" said Suzan as she showed a picture in the yearbook depicting Monty staring dreamily at Montana.

"That's easily 1 of my favourite moments" said Monty in a proud manner.

"I'm not surprised" said Suzan with a sigh.

"That's the day Monty fell in love with Montana. It was her 1ST day at Bakeneko High" said Logan.

"That was an interesting 1ST day of school" said Montana in fascination.

"You bet it was" said Monty as he reminisced about the events of that day. It began in Homeroom with the teacher Miss Ellie Fant addressing the class.

"Good morning. We have a new student joining our class today" said Miss Ellie Fant with a smile.

"Who do you think it is?" asked Logan in a curious voice.

"I hope it's a hot girl" said Monty as he grinned excitedly.

"I knew you'd say that" said Suzan in a blunt tone. Montana then entered the class.

"Is this Homeroom?" asked Montana in an uncertain manner.

"Yes. You must be the new student" said Miss Ellie Fant with a nod of confirmation.

"Correct. I'm Montana Mayfield" said Montana as she smiled.

"Welcome to Bakeneko High Montana" said Miss Ellie Fant in politeness.

"Thanks" said Montana with a curtsy.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" said Monty as he stared lovingly at Montana. His heart started beating out of his chest & he also started blushing.

"Another love at 1ST sight moment" said Logan with an amused chuckle.

"Let's see how long he lasts before messing it up" said Suzan as Montana walked towards them looking for the nearest empty desk.

"I think my dream has finally come true" said Monty in an excited voice.

"Don't try anything crazy. You barely know her" said Suzan in a cautious tone.

"You're over analyzing it" said Monty with a frustrated sigh.

"I think he really is in love with her" said Logan.

"Obviously" said Suzan as Monty stared dreamily at Montana.

"She's so beautiful" said Monty in a loving manner.

"Seriously Suzan I think she might actually be Monty's soul mate" said Logan in confidence.

"Considering Monty's past track record I'll be surprised if he doesn't blow it right out of the gate" said Suzan as Montana noticed Monty.

"Hello. I'm Montana Mayfield" said Montana with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Monty Hinyanko. Nice to meet you" said Monty as Montana & himself shook hands.

"Wow you've got a strong grip" said Montana in an impressed voice.

"I'm 1 strong Puppermari. Maybe later I can show you how strong I am" said Monty in a flirtatious tone.

"I'll keep that in mind" said Montana as the lesson began. Class came & went with nothing unusual happening. During class change Monty couldn't stop thinking about Montana.

"Montana is 1 sexy Puppermari. She's definitely my perfect match" said Monty with a confident grin.

"You really think so?" asked Logan.

"I know so. The 1ST chance I get I'm going to ask her out on a date" said Monty in a proud manner.

"Don't screw it up" said Suzan.

"I won't" said Monty as he rolled his eyes in frustration. He then saw Montana at her locker.

"There she is. Let's see if she's interested" said Monty as he went over to Montana.

"Hello Montana" said Monty with a nervous smile.

"Oh hi Monty" said Montana in cheerfulness.

"I was just wondering if… Well…" stammered Monty in a nervous voice.

"Yes?" asked Montana in a curious tone.

"Would you… Like to… Go on… A date… With me?" asked Monty as he shook anxiously.

"That sounds wonderful. I'd love to check out San Francalico. I moved here from Calicove" said Montana in an enthusiastic manner.

"Excellent. Is 5:00 a good time?" asked Monty in uncertainty.

"That's perfect. I better get to class. See you later" said Montana as she finished getting her stuff from her locker.

"Bye" said Monty as Montana headed to class.

"I'm going to make it the best 1ST date either of us have ever had" said Monty in an eager voice. The remainder of the school day went by as it normally would. Once the school day ended Monty rushed home to prepare for his date with Montana.

"We're going to have a great night. I'll make Montana feel like the most special girl in San Francalico" said Monty in an excited voice.

"Where is Calicove?" asked Logan in a confused tone.

"It's a coastal town west of the Ostriquator" said Suzan.

"OK. It sounds like a nice place" said Logan with a nod.

"I bet it is" said Monty as the doorbell rang.

"That's got to be her" said Monty as he answered the door. Montana was there wearing a sparkly pink dress & makeup.

"Hello Montana. You look stunning" said Monty in an impressed manner.

"Thanks" said Montana with a cheerful smile.

"How do I look?" asked Monty in curiosity.

"You look great. Ready to go?" asked Montana.

"I sure am. Let's go" said Monty as Montana & himself headed out.

"Where are we going for our date?" asked Montana in an uncertain voice.

"We're going to San Francalico Amusement World. It's a perfect 1ST date location" said Monty with an eager grin.

"That sounds like fun" said Montana as she smiled excitedly. Soon she & Monty arrived at San Francalico Amusement World.

"What do you want to do 1ST?" asked Monty.

"I guess we could try the tunnel of love" said Montana.

"That's the perfect choice. Ladies 1ST" said Monty in a polite tone.

"Thank you kind sir" said Montana as she & Monty went over to the tunnel of love. After they got in the car it entered the tunnel. They were unaware that a bull/canine hybrid named Orwell was watching them.

"That's 1 pretty lassie. It'd be a shame if she was taken away from her lover. That'd be sad. It's too bad I don't feel that way in those circumstances" said Orwell as he grinned evilly & followed Montana & Monty unnoticed.

"So what's your family like Montana?" asked Monty in a curious manner.

"I'm the oldest of 4 siblings. I have a preteen brother named Maxwell & 6 year old twin brother/sister siblings named Marla & Moses" said Montana.

"Nice" said Monty with a smile.

"Are Logan & Suzan your siblings?" asked Montana in uncertainty.

"Correct. I have 79 siblings in total" said Monty as he nodded in confirmation.

"Really?" asked Montana in a shocked voice.

"Yes" said Monty with an amused chuckle.

"That's a lot of siblings" said Montana in an amazed tone.

"Indeed. I bet they'd all love you" said Monty in a confident manner.

"I hope so" said Montana.

"You have the most beautiful eyes" said Monty in flirtation.

"Thanks. You have a great smile" said Montana in a dreamy voice.

"I'm glad you think so" said Monty as Montana & he stared into each other's eyes.

"You're the most attractive Puppermari I've ever met" said Montana in a seductive tone.

"I can say the same for you" said Monty as Montana & he kissed.

"I love you Monty" said Montana with a loving smile.

"I love you too Montana" said Monty as Montana & himself continued travelling through the tunnel of love. Just as they reached the end they were confronted by Orwell.

"On a date are we?" asked Orwell with a smug smirk.

"Who are you & what do you want?" asked Monty in a confused manner.

"I want your girl" said Orwell in bluntness.

"I'm not going anywhere with you" said Montana as she scowled.

"Back off or else" said Monty with a growl.

"No" said Orwell as he retrieved a tranquilizer gun & shot Montana & Monty with it. He then grabbed Montana & ran off.

"That fool will never find me" said Orwell as he laughed evilly while carrying Montana away. That was where the events surrounding the date ended.

"That's all I remember about the date" said Monty with a sad sigh.

"Agreed" said Montana as she nodded.

"That explains why you came home & said you didn't remember anything that happened" said Logan.

"Those tranquilizer darts must've caused memory loss over the preceding events" said Suzan.

"That's quite bizarre" said Monty in a surprised voice.

"Do you think there was an ulterior motive for it?" asked Montana in an uncertain tone.

"I don't know. I'm just glad we're officially a couple" said Monty with a satisfied smile.

"So am I" said Montana as she & Monty kissed.

"Do you have any advice on how I can win over that girl I saw earlier?" asked Rubble in a curious manner.

"Be yourself & it'll work out" said Monty.

"That's the smartest advice you've ever given" said Suzan with an amused chuckle.

"I'm an expert on love" said Monty in pride.

"I'm the mayor of San Francalico" said Suzan in a sarcastic voice.

"Are you really?" asked Rubble in a surprised tone.

"No. I was being sarcastic" said Suzan as she shook her head.

"OK" said Rubble.

"She does that a lot" said Monty with a sigh.

"That's why I'm called Miss Sass" said Suzan with a confident smirk.

"I'm off to win over my dream girl" said Rubble as he went to find the cat/unicorn hybrid from earlier. Soon he found her still in the park.

"Excuse me" said Rubble as he approached the hybrid.

"Hello. I'm Unikitty. Nice to meet you" said the hybrid with a cheerful smile.

"I'm Rubble" said Rubble as he & Unikitty shook paws. He then started blushing.

"I think you're really cute" said Rubble with a nervous smile.

"Thanks. You're quite adorable yourself" said Unikitty in a cheerful manner.

"Really?" asked Rubble in surprise.

"You know it" said Unikitty as Rubble laughed nervously.

"Where are you from?" asked Rubble.

"I'm from Unikova" said Unikitty.

"OK. What brings you here?" asked Rubble in a curious voice.

"I saw something on TV about Adventure Bay & I wanted to come see what it was like here" said Unikitty with a smile.

"Nice. I bet my friends would love you. Want to meet them?" asked Rubble.

"OK" said Unikitty with a nod of confirmation.

"Follow me" said Rubble as he & Unikitty headed to the Lookout. They arrived a short time later.

"This is the girl I was talking about" said Rubble as he gestured to Unikitty.

"Hi I'm Unikitty. Nice to meet you all" said Unikitty as everyone introduced themselves.

"She's super cute" said Elias with a warm smile.

"Agreed" said Kelly as she nodded.

"She's perfect for me" said Rubble with a proud grin.

"I bet you're a good kisser" said Unikitty in a flirtatious tone.

"I sure am" said Rubble as he & Unikitty kissed.


	5. Chapter 5: Shaken Suzan

Everyone continued looking through the yearbook for other memories.

"I bet there are heaps of past events in here to look back on" said Logan in an eager voice.

"I don't know what we'll find next" said Monty in an uncertain tone.

"Let's keep looking" said Suzan as the pages were turned. Soon everyone found a picture of Suzan looking terrified.

"This picture seems to have a dark back story" said Elias.

"You have no idea" said Suzan with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" asked Elias in a curious manner.

"Well… You see…" stammered Suzan in nervousness.

"Spit it out Suzan" said Monty.

"I WAS RAPED" cried Suzan as everyone gasped in horror.

"You never told us that you were raped" said Logan in a shocked voice.

"How long ago did it happen?" asked Monty.

"It was a few years ago. We were on a trans dimensional patrol" said Suzan with a sad sigh.

"Do you know who attacked you?" asked Elias.

"No not really. The attacker wore a mask with a creepy smile to hide their identity. I don't know who it was or where they are now" said Suzan with a shrug.

"What's a trans dimensional patrol?" asked Rubble as he tilted his head in confusion.

"It's similar to what the PAW Patrol does. We check on things throughout the multiverse" said Suzan.

"That sounds awesome" said Rubble in a fascinated tone.

"This particular patrol happened in a town called Royal Woods. We were looking around making sure everything was OK" said Suzan as she reminisced on what happened. It began with Logan, Monty & Suzan arriving in Royal Woods.

"Here we are. What should we do 1ST?" asked Logan in an uncertain manner.

"Let's check the main part of town" said Monty.

"Good idea" said Suzan as Logan, Monty & herself headed to the main area of town.

"What do you think we might see?" asked Logan in curiosity.

"I don't know" said Monty with a shrug.

"There's a house here with 11 children of whom there are 10 daughters & 1 son" said Suzan as she chuckled.

"That's a lot of kids" said Logan in a surprised voice.

"It's a pretty small family compared to us" said Monty.

"That's true" said Logan with a nod of agreement.

"Seeing as there are lots of girls there let's try that house 1ST" said Monty as he grinned eagerly.

"Most of them are underage so pursuing them wouldn't be a good idea & of the 2 who are old enough to consent only 1 is single" said Suzan in a cautious tone.

"That girl's about to get lucky" said Monty in a confident manner.

"This isn't going to end well" said Logan with a face palm.

"You're telling me" said Suzan as Monty went to find the house. Logan & Suzan followed unaware that a group of masked people were stalking them.

"That girl's pretty" said the 1ST masked person.

"I can't wait to show her how much we love her" said the 2ND masked person in cheerfulness.

"Me either" said the 3RD masked person.

"Where do you think she's going?" asked the 4TH masked person in an uncertain voice.

"There's only 1 way to find out" said the 5TH masked person as the group continued following Logan, Monty & Suzan.

"Do you guys hear something?" asked Suzan as she began feeling strange.

"No" said Logan as he shook his head.

"What can you hear?" asked Monty in a curious tone.

"It must've been the wind" said Suzan with a shrug.

"It probably was" said Logan.

"Are we close to that house yet?" asked Monty in an impatient manner.

"There it is. The lawn looks really messy" said Logan as he pointed to the house.

"Considering how many people live there I'm not surprised" said Monty with an amused chuckle.

"Let's see if they've noticed any strange activity" said Logan as he, Monty & Suzan went up to the front door. Suzan rang the doorbell & waited for someone to answer. A teenage girl named Leni answered.

"Hello. I didn't realize it was Halloween. Nice costumes" said Leni with an oblivious smile.

"We're not dressed up. I don't suppose you've noticed any unusual activity around town have you?" asked Suzan in curiosity. Monty stared lovingly at Leni.

"Damn honey you're smoking hot" said Monty in a flirtatious voice. Suzan smacked him across the back of the head.

"Behave yourself Monty. I apologize. He's addicted to hooking up with every girl he meets" said Suzan as she sighed in frustration.

"He's a cute dog" said Leni with a giggle.

"Trust me this stuff happens all the time. Anyways have you noticed any strange activity lately?" asked Logan.

"The only strange thing around here is the Yates family. They appear to have permanent smiles which are kind of creepy. They live just over there" said Leni as she pointed to the Yates household.

"Thanks for the help cutie. Let's see what we can find" said Monty with an eager grin.

"Good luck" said Leni as Logan, Monty & Suzan headed over to the Yates household.

"Be careful you 2. We need to be cautious since we've got no idea how unpredictable this could get" said Suzan in a cautious tone.

"This family shouldn't be too threatening" said Monty in a confident manner.

"You never know Monty" said Logan in uncertainty.

"Keep an eye out for anything suspicious" said Suzan.

"Roger that" said Logan as he, Monty & Suzan arrived at the Yates household. Suzan opened the door & looked around. She couldn't see anyone.

"Is there anyone in there?" asked Monty.

"Not that I can see" said Suzan as she shook her head. Logan retrieved a flashlight to help see in the dark.

"Let's see what we can find" said Logan as he; Monty & Suzan began looking around the house. Logan stepped on a squeaky floorboard causing him to jump.

"What was that?" asked Logan in a scared voice.

"It was just a floorboard" said Suzan as a cuckoo clock went off.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" cried Logan in a shaky tone.

"It was a clock" said Suzan with a sigh.

"Keep it down Logan. We don't want to get caught" said Monty in an annoyed manner.

"I can't help being scared easily" said Logan with a sneer.

"Whatever you say" said Monty as he rolled his eyes.

"So far I haven't noticed anything strange. Have you 2 seen anything?" asked Suzan.

"Negative" said Monty with a head shake.

"Do racked nerves count?" asked Logan as he felt a chill down his spine.

"No. I say we split up. That'll help us cover more ground" said Suzan as Logan, Monty & herself went to check different areas in the house.

"I don't think this is a good idea" said Logan as he walked around nervously unsure of what he'd find.

"I have a bad feeling something's going to jump out at me any moment now" said Logan as rattling was heard. When he pointed his flashlight in the direction of the sound he saw a mouse scurrying amongst tin cans.

"I'm scaring myself to death in here" said Logan as he continued walking around. Other than minor unexpected accidents nothing unusual happened.

"So far it doesn't look like there's anything suspicious in here" said Logan as he continued his search. In a different area of the house Monty looked around for anything out of place.

"So far this house seems pretty ordinary" said Monty as he noticed pictures of the Yates family.

"That girl was right. This family is creepy" said Monty with a shudder.

"Hello?" asked a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Monty in uncertainty.

"Come sleep with me handsome" said the voice with a giggle.

"Looks like some hottie wants some sweet love" said Monty as he followed the sound of the voice. It led him to the master bedroom but to his confusion nobody was there.

"What's going on?" asked Monty as he tilted his head in confusion. The door then slammed shut behind him.

"HEY" cried Monty as he tried to open the door. It didn't budge.

"LET ME OUT" cried Monty as he tried in vain to open the door. Meanwhile Logan continued his search.

"This is the creepiest house I've ever been in. I hope we leave soon" said Logan as dripping was heard.

"That sounds like a leaking tap" said Logan as he went to find where the dripping was coming from. He ended up in the bathroom where he found the tap leaking. He subsequently turned it off.

"That's much better" said Logan in a satisfied voice. The door then slammed shut locking him in.

"HEY OPEN THE DOOR" cried Logan as he tried & failed to escape. Elsewhere Suzan looked around.

"So far there's nothing that unusual here. If there's a dark secret hidden here I'll be sure to find it" said Suzan as crying was heard.

"Who's that?" asked Suzan as she followed the sound of the crying. It led her to the basement where she discovered it was a tape recording.

"That's weird. I don't know who'd set this up" said Suzan as the door slammed shut.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Suzan as the masked figures appeared & surrounded Suzan.

"Who are you?" asked Suzan in a confused tone.

"We love you" said the 1ST masked figure.

"Don't be afraid. It'll be OK" said the 2ND masked figure in a reassuring manner.

"You're very pretty" said the 3RD masked figure in flirtation.

"You deserve all the love we can give you" said the 4TH masked figure.

"Let us show you our love" said the 5TH masked figure in an eager voice.

"Are you ready to receive our love?" asked the 6TH masked figure.

"No. You're all freaking me out. Leave me alone" said Suzan as the masked figures got closer.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" cried Suzan as the masked figures restrained her. They then stripped her naked & assaulted her using a gag to drown out her cries & screams for help. Once they finished they retreated into the darkness. Suzan got dressed before bursting into tears.

"I can't believe that just happened. I'm such an idiot. I never should've come down here by falling for such a dumb trick. Everyone will think I'm weak if they find out about this. This is a secret that'll never be learnt" said Suzan as she left the basement shaken up. Meanwhile Logan was still trying to escape the bathroom.

"I don't know how this stupid door got locked but 1 way or another I'm getting out of here" said Logan as he kept trying to escape. Suzan soon came by & heard the commotion.

"Who's there?" asked Suzan in an uncertain tone.

"It's me Logan. I'm trapped in the bathroom" said Logan.

"Here you go" said Suzan as she kicked down the door freeing Logan.

"Thanks. Where's Monty?" asked Logan in a confused manner.

"I don't know. We better find him" said Suzan as Logan & herself went to find Monty. In the master bedroom Monty was still trying to escape.

"Open you stupid door" said Monty as he banged on the door trying to get out. Logan & Suzan heard the commotion & came over upon which Suzan kicked down the door freeing Monty.

"Thanks for getting me out of there" said Monty in relief.

"Did you guys find anything suspicious?" asked Logan in a curious voice.

"No not really" said Monty with a head shake of denial.

"Me either" said Suzan as she shrugged.

"All I found was a leaking tap" said Logan.

"I came across some creepy photos" said Monty.

"All I found was a tape recorder playing the sounds of a crying child" said Suzan with a shudder.

"Are you OK Suzan?" asked Logan in a concerned tone.

"It's just a bit cold" said Suzan.

"I don't feel cold" said Logan as he raised an eyebrow.

"Me either" said Monty.

"It's probably only cold for me. Let's get back home & report what we saw" said Suzan as Logan, Monty & herself headed back to San Francalico. That was where the events of that night ended.

"Until now I never told anyone about what happened because I thought people would judge me as weak. It kind of feels like it was my fault that I got attacked. It wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so gullible" said Suzan with a sad sigh.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't let yourself believe that" said Elias in a reassuring manner.

"He's right. You're not to blame for what happened. Elias & myself both know exactly how it feels since it's happened to us before" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"I was exploited because of a fake photo that was posted online. You're not alone Suzan" said Ryder.

"1 day I'll get revenge on the assholes who assaulted me. They'll be sorry" said Suzan with an angry growl.

"Hopefully they get what they deserve" said Elias as he scowled.

"Agreed" said Kelly.

"We'll always be here for you babe" said Damien in encouragement.

"Thanks" said Suzan as Damien & herself kissed.


	6. Chapter 6: Prom Prank

Everyone continued flicking through the yearbook for memories.

"I hope we find something nice to reminisce on next" said Suzan with a sigh.

"I'm sure we will" said Damien as the pages were turned. Soon a photo of the Bakeneko High School prom was found.

"That prom night was crazy" said Suzan.

"I'll say. I don't know what was crazier: Azuna actually helping you win prom queen or her plan to humiliate you blowing up in her face" said Damien with an amused chuckle.

"I'd say both of those things were equally as crazy" said Suzan as she smirked.

"What's a prom?" asked Rubble in a curious voice.

"It's an event where school students dress formally, have a nice meal & dance the night away" said Suzan.

"That sounds like fun" said Rubble with an excited smile.

"You bet it is" said Suzan as she nodded.

"What happened at your prom?" asked Chase in an uncertain tone.

"Azuna tried to prank me in a similar fashion to the prank from Carrie. She campaigned for me to win prom queen & after that she tried to dump fabric acid on me which would've dissolved my dress leaving me naked & humiliated in front of everyone but the plan backfired & it was Azuna who ended up naked & humiliated" said Suzan with a smirk of amusement.

"She totally got what she deserved" said Riley in a satisfied manner.

"Indeed" said Suzan as she reminisced on what happened. It began with Logan, Monty & Suzan arriving at school.

"I can't wait for prom tonight" said Logan in enthusiasm.

"Me either. We're all going to have a ball of a time" said Monty with an eager grin.

"You said it" said Suzan.

"We should start thinking about our promposals" said Logan.

"I wish I knew who to take to prom with me" said Monty as he sighed sadly.

"What about Montana? You could ask her" said Suzan.

"Who's Montana?" asked Monty in a confused voice.

"The Puppermari girl you went on a date with" said Logan.

"I don't know anyone by that name" said Monty with a shrug.

"I'll show you who she is. Follow me" said Logan as he, Monty & Suzan headed to Montana's locker. Montana was getting her stuff for 1ST period.

"There she is" said Logan as he pointed to Montana.

"She's smoking hot" said Monty with a dreamy sigh.

"Oh hello Monty" said Montana as she noticed Monty.

"Hello. Do you have a date for prom? If not I could be your attendant of love" said Monty in a flirtatious tone.

"What's a prom?" asked Montana in an uncertain manner.

"It's a formal event where we eat dinner & dance. Want to be my date?" asked Monty with a smile.

"OK" said Montana as she nodded in confirmation.

"Excellent. We're going to have a great night" said Monty in excitement.

"You bet" said Montana as Damien snuck up behind Suzan. He threw a punch which she sensed coming causing her to turn around & block it.

"Surprise" said Damien with a cheeky smirk.

"I'm not that gullible" said Suzan as Damien & herself exchanged punches, kicks, swings & strikes. The others watched on in confusion not knowing what was happening. A few minutes later they stopped.

"Good job babe. That was a prom worthy match. Want to go tonight?" asked Damien in a seductive voice.

"You know exactly what I like. I'm definitely going to prom with you" said Suzan with a nod of confirmation.

"Excellent" said Damien as he & Suzan kissed.

"How should I ask Zamantha to prom?" asked Logan in a curious tone.

"Maybe if you give her the cute kitten eyes you'll win her over" said Monty with a chuckle.

"I guess it's worth a try" said Logan as he went over to Zamantha. He then got in a begging position & meowed cutely. Zamantha turned around & saw Logan quickly realizing what he was asking.

"Yes I'll go to prom with you Logan. Come here" said Zamantha as she pulled Logan to his feet & kissed him.

"You're the purrfect prom date" said Zamantha.

"I can say the same for you" said Logan as he & Zamantha held each other close.

"I love you Zamantha" said Logan with a loving smile.

"I love you too Logan" said Zamantha as she smiled flirtatiously. The school day passed by uneventfully. That afternoon Logan, Monty & Suzan arrived home & began getting ready for prom.

"We're going to look great tonight" said Logan in an excited manner.

"You know it" said Monty.

"Everyone else will look just as good" said Suzan as Logan, Monty & herself got themselves dressed.

"Logan, Monty, Suzan your prom dates are here" said Hawkwerk.

"Let's go see how they look" said Logan as he; Monty & Suzan went to meet up with Damien, Montana & Zamantha. Upon seeing them they dropped their jaws in amazement at how they looked.

"You look beautiful Zamantha" said Logan with a cheerful smile.

"Montana's smoking hot as usual" said Monty in flirtation.

"You're dressed to perfection Damien" said Suzan in an impressed voice.

"You 3 are looking good yourselves" said Damien.

"Tonight's going to be magical" said Montana as she sighed dreamily.

"Let's get going" said Zamantha as everyone headed to Bakeneko High for prom. As soon as they arrived & entered the gym they dropped their jaws in amazement. A disco ball hung above the dance floor, a stage was set up near the front, a table of food was set to 1 side & other tables were spread out evenly through the area.

"This looks fantastic" said Damien in a fascinated tone.

"I'm going to love tonight" said Montana in an enthusiastic manner.

"Shall we get something to eat?" asked Zamantha.

"You bet. Let's eat" said Logan as everyone headed to the buffet table. They grabbed what they wanted to eat before going to sit down. Suzan accidentally walked into Azuna along the way.

"Oh hi Azuna" said Suzan.

"Hello Suzan. How are you?" asked Azuna with a smile.

"I'm good" said Suzan.

"Excellent. I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've given you in the past. I need to put it behind me. Can we turn over a new leaf?" asked Azuna as she gulped in uncertainty.

"OK sure" said Suzan as Azuna & herself shook hands.

"Enjoy your night" said Azuna.

"I will" said Suzan as Azuna went to mingle with everyone else.

"That was weird" said Suzan in suspicion.

"Maybe she finally realized it's a bad idea to mess with you" said Logan in a reassuring voice.

"I don't know. For some reason I have a feeling there's more to it. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt for now but if I discover that she's trying to pull a fast 1 on me she'll be sorry" said Suzan in a blunt tone.

"I think if you 2 became friends you'd make an unstoppable tag team" said Logan with a confident smile.

"That's true" said Suzan as everyone finished eating. They then grabbed dessert before returning to their seats.

"I love cake" said Monty as everyone tucked into dessert. Suzan then felt the urge to use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back" said Suzan as she headed to the bathroom to relieve herself. As she sat in the stall someone else entered the bathroom. It was Azuna.

"Suzan's going to be so happy when she finds out I convinced everyone to name her prom queen. Once everything falls into place it'll all come crashing down. Nothing will be more humiliating than being naked in front of everyone. Fabric acid is my new best friend" said Azuna as she left the bathroom laughing evilly. She was unaware that Suzan had overheard her.

"I knew it. Azuna thinks she's so smart. We'll see who gets the last laugh" said Suzan as she finished doing her business & returned to the table.

"Guys Azuna's up to her old tricks" said Suzan with a scowl.

"How so?" asked Damien in a curious manner.

"While I was in the bathroom I overheard her talk about how she convinced everyone to elect me as prom queen & that once I won she'd dump fabric acid on me leaving me naked & humiliated in front of everyone. I knew she was faking her redemption" said Suzan as she growled angrily.

"How do we foil her plan?" asked Damien in uncertainty.

"I have it all sorted" said Suzan with a confident smirk.

"I actually thought for a minute that you 2 had buried the hatchet" said Logan as he sighed.

"If anyone's getting humiliated tonight it is Azuna. She's got another thing coming if she thinks she'll get away with it" said Suzan as Principal Hothman addressed everyone.

"It's time to reveal this year's prom king & queen. The winners are… Damien Maximoff & Suzan Hinyanko" said Principal Hothman as everyone clapped & cheered. Damien & Suzan got on stage & were given crowns & $100 each.

"Can you see Azuna?" asked Damien.

"Not yet. We'll be fine" said Suzan with a reassuring smile. In the bathroom Azuna filled a bucket with fabric acid.

"I can't wait to dump this on Suzan. It'll be the best prank ever. She's never going to live this down" said Azuna as she laughed evilly. Soon the bucket was full. Azuna then returned to the main area of the gym & approached Damien & Suzan.

"Hey Suzan I have a surprise for you" said Azuna with a grin.

"I have a surprise for you too" said Suzan as she executed a leg sweep. Azuna was knocked to the ground spilling the fabric acid on her. When Azuna got up she gasped in horror realizing her prank had backfired.

"YOU'RE DEAD YOU F*CKING BITCH" yelled Azuna in a furious voice.

"I'm not stupid Azuna. I overheard you gloating about your plan in the bathroom earlier. It just blew up in your face" said Suzan as everyone laughed & took pictures of Azuna.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS SUZAN" yelled Azuna as she stormed out of prom in embarrassment. That was where the events of the night ended.

"That would've been priceless to see" said Rubble as he laughed.

"It sure was" said Suzan in a satisfied tone.

"Seeing bad people get what they deserve is always satisfying" said Elias with an amused chuckle.

"You said it" said Kelly as she nodded in agreement.

"We were the perfect candidates for prom king & queen" said Damien in a proud manner.

"You know it" said Suzan as Damien & she kissed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
